The Unknown Part 1 Battle for Supremacy
by hotdxfan
Summary: Summary in story
1. intro

The WWE has had some great times, big shows, its own network, and celebrating the biggest event of the year Wrestlemania. But what happens when one disturbing letter shows up on Vince McMahon's desk threating not only him but the entire company. He ignores it at first but realize that ignoring the threat will only make things worst and his superstars and divas turn up dead. Can he find out who is threating his company before it's to late or will die because of his ego.

Find out in part 1 of this three part story called The Unknown

Give some names of who should be in this story

Need some ideas from past and present only in wwe

Divas and superstars, even legends


	2. Chapter 1

The Unknown

Part I The Battle For Supremacy

Chapter 1 The Letter

It was one week until Wrestlemania and everyone was busy getting things ready for the biggest night of the year. At WWE headquarters all the superstars and divas were in a very important meeting. "Okay everyone we all know what week this is and I also know how busy we will be this week. So to cut things short and simple, have fun and remember we are the greatest company ever let's remember that okay, because no one can tell us other wise."Vince told them.

They all nodded as they filed out of the conference room, as everyone left Vince went back to his office to gather so papers for the board meeting later that day. As looked through his papers he found a brown envelope with his name on it. Not really thinking about it he put it to the side, grabbed the stack of papers he needed and left his office without looking back. Not knowing that the envelope on his desk will be the death of his superstars and divas unless he can save them.

Later that day as Vince was looking over the paperwork for the last raw before Wrestlemania, he decided to look at the envelope that was on his desk earlier that day. As he opened the envelope, a letter fell out, he read it to himself.

The letter read,

Dear Vince McMahon I am here to inform you that your company is in alot of danger. Someone will come after you and your superstars and divas. You won't know when or where, not even why. You should know that this is very serious, and if you save your precious company than you will cancel Wrestlemania any other show or else.

Signed The Unknown

Vince looked in shock as he read the letter over and over again. "What is this some kind of joke? Who would do this?" He asked himself. He took the letter and folded it, put it in his pocket and left his office. Not thinking about the letter, he focused on the show for the night Monday Night Raw and it was gonna be huge. In fact it was going to be alot crazier and even tragic, because someone close to him was gonna get hurt.

Later that night it was Monday Night Raw and everyone was excited, Hunter and Stephanie were in the ring making the main event for that night which was C.M. Punk vs Randy Orton inside a steel cage. The went crowd went crazy as they started chatting C.M. Punk over. and over again. Hunter and Stephanie were enjoying the excitement in the crowd until a mysterious video started playing on the teletron.

A dark figure with a black hoodie and shades on started to speak,

"Hello wwe universe! You don't know who I am but you will all find out soon. But until the let show you exactly what I can do!" He shouted as he vanished from the screen everyone in the arena got quiet, as they put their attention back on the couple standing in the ring. Hunter and Stephanie just gave each other looks, and started to exit the ring. As they did this a thick fog rose over the ring and someone or something threw Hunter onto the stage. Everyone watched in horror as Stephanie ran to him and yelled for the doctor.

Some of the superstars backstage also came out to see of he was okay. The doctor felt for a pulse but could barely find one. He saw the concern look on Steph's face and called the paramedics. As they arrived he told one of them that he barely had a pulse. Stephanie couldn't belive what was happening, someone tried to kill her husband and almost succeeded. As she rode with Hunter to the hospital, John Cena to Vince what happened.

"Boss who would do something like this and so close to Wrestlemania?" John asked him. Vince just shook his head I don't know, but I sure will find out." He told him leaving his office. He went to the only person he could talk to and he had to do it fast before someome else got hurt or worse killed.

Vince found Kane on the other side of the arena. "Kane I need to talk to you about this!" Vince told him handing him the letter. Kane hesitated at first before reaching for the letter and reading it. After reading the letter, he looked up at Vince. " You know what this means don't you?" Kane asked him. Vince shook his head, "No!" Kane took a deep breath, " It means that there's a connection between this letter and that mysterious video that played before Hunter was attacked. Someone does not want Wrestlemania to happen. They're willing to do whatever it takes, even if that means getting rid of us." Kane told him.

"What am I gonna do now?" Vince asked him. "I suggest you get a army together young and old. We'll just to work together, it's the only way we can survive. Because whoever is doing this, already tried to get you to break by attacking Hunter and if he went after him. He might go after Steph!" Kane told him.

Vince nodded, "You're right, let's stop this rotton jackass before its to late." He told him leaving going to gather the others. Kane was right they were gonna need an army, just to stop this guy.

Meanwhile a few miles away...

"Are we ready for phase 1?" He spoke. The woman nodded, "Yes the husband has been taken out, now I just have to speak to the wife. Get her on my side and we're in!" She told him. He nodded as he removed the hoodie and smiled, "Perfect let the games begin. Oh but first let's check on our little friend!" He told her as they went into a big empty room.

The room they walked into was huge with no windows and in the center of the room was a chair and someone was sitting in it."Hey there buddy!" He spoke softly in his ear. "Get me out of here you sick bastard." He yelled. The man just smirked as he motioned for the woman to bring him something. The woman handed him a knife amd smiled, the man got closer to the victim and whispered they will remeber you forever!" He yelled stabbing him in the stomach. The man yelled in pain until his head fell down.

The woman just smiled, "I guess there's just no justice for you after all Dean!" She yelled. The man smiled as he grabbed the camcorder and a small flash drive, Now this should be a message that Vince will never forget!" He told her placing the flashdrive inside a brown envelope labeled to WWE Headquarters.

What will happen next?

How will Vince react to the video?

Who will be next?

Find out what happens in the next chapter of The Unknown


	3. Chapter 2

The Unknown

Part 1 Battle for Supremacy

Chapter 2

The Message

The next day everyone was in the conference room preparing for what was gonna happen next and the condition of Hunter. As Vince entered the room he saw the concern looks on everyone faces. "I called you all here, to explain what happened last night. There has been a threat upon the wwe and in order to stop it we have to work together." He told them. "What about Hunter? Is he okay?" Randy asked him. Vince looked at him concerned, "He's fine a little beaten up, some broken ribs, and a concussion. But he'll live, he's a tough guy." Vince told him. Randy nodded, "So what do we do about this threat?" He asked him.

"I don't know I guess we better start..." Vince was interrupted by one of the workers. He handed a brown envelope to Vince and walked out the room. "What's in the envelope boss?" asked Cody. Vince shrugged his shoulders as he opened the envelope and a black flashdrive fell out. "Looks like a flashdrive!" Vince told him as he grabbed his laptop and stuck the flashdrive in. He clicked on a folder that read Big Boss Man, a video popped up. They watched the video in horror as they all witnessed the murder of their coworker Dean Ambrose. At the end of the video, the same man who was on the titantron the night before, spoke.

"Hello Vince! This is a message for you and your company, this is a warning what happened to Dean is nothing compared to what I will do next. This is a war! The battle for ultimate supremacy has begun. Oh and by the way I hope your ready to witness the greatest power yet, me! Goodbye for now and remember I see everything, so don't try anything stupid, or else you'll be next." He finished turning the video off.

The superstars and divas stood in silence along with Vince until the door opened and in walked Dwayne and Steve. "Hey everyone what's up?" Steve asked them. "We like to ask the same question? " Kane told him. Steve looked at Dwyane who spoke up, "Well we came here because of a threat that was made to both of us." He told them. "What happened?" asked Randy. " Well while I was on set of my new movie someone tried to kill me in my trailer by trying to jump me from behind with a dam gun." He told them. " How did you escape?" Vince asked him. "I flipped him over my shoulders onto the floor, the gun fell out of his hands. I grabbed it and called a security guard who was strangly right outside but didn't know someone was in my trailer!" Dwayne finished.

"Oh what about you Steve?" Vince asked him.

Steve just looked at him and showed him the bandages wrapped around his arm, "Someone tried to blow my truck up, luckily I had oneof my boys on the ranch with me and pulled me out before it got worse. He got me to a hospital, the doctor said that I just got second degree burns on my arm and if I didn't have my hunting gear on I could've been killed by the fire." Steve told him. Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing, the two biggest names in the wwe were almost killed and it was all because of him.

"When did all this happen?" Show asked them. Dwayne answered first, "Two days ago!" He told him. "It was just yesterday for me! The strange part is the note that I recieved at the hospital, when I left the nurse at the front desk handed me a note said it from a mysterious person. I read the note and was very disturbed by what I read. "What did it say?" Vince asked.

"It read together you are strong, but separately your weak. I will take each of you down one by one no matter what. As the old saying goes together we stand, divided we fall. You all will fall and wwe will be no more." Steve told him handing the note to him. Vince just couldn't belive what was happening, someone was definitely outbto ruin him and now he knew why, plus this guy was going to do whatever it took to take down wwe even if that meant taking out his superstars and divas who over the years he had became very close with especially the older guys who he worked with for over twenty years. But there was no way he was going down without a fight.

Meanwhile a few miles away inside an abandoned warehouse, The man in the black hoodie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, admiring the scar on his face. "Soon they will all know who I am!" He spoke to himself. A few minutes later he walked outside in the hall and gave the woman a piece of paper, "This is the address of where Stephanie will be find her and convince her that you can help her save her father's company if she joins us or else someone will pay the price!" He told her. She nodded as she left the warehouse and got into a red mustang with diva on the front.

Stephanie was at the hospital with her husband, what ever attacked him on raw caused alot of damage. He had broken ribs and suffered a concussion but then that he was okay and was ready to be released and go home. Vince had called her that morning and told her about Dwayne nd Steve, she couldn't believe that someone tried to kill them. The fact that Steve was attacked two days ago meant that this guy had plans to get rid of them before sending the letter to her father.

In the lobby a woman in a red coat walked to the front desk and asked for Paul Levesque's room. "Are you a relative?" the nurse asked her. The woman nodded, "Yes I'm his cousin, I heard what happened to him and came as soon as I could." she told her. The nurse nodded, "I understand, he's being released today, but you can go up and see him before they leave. He's in room 305." the nurse told her. The woman nodded and headed towards the room witha big smile on her face.

Paul was in his room packing his bag, when a knock was heard at the door. Stephanie opened the door and in front of her stood the last person she expected to see. "What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms. The woman just smiled, "I'm here to make an offer you can't refuse!" She told her still smiling.

Who is the mysterious woman talking to Stephanie?

Will Steph take the offer or refuse?

Find out in the next chapter? The Unknown


	4. Chapter 3

The Unknown

Battle for Supremacy

Chapter 3 The deal

At the hospital...

"Why are you here?" Stephanie asked the womam. "Well if you must know! I'm here to make sure you make the right decision. " she told her. Steph just looked at her, "Really and what decison is that?" The woman asked her. "Does it matter, besides let's just say this decision will not only affect you but your wrestlers, divas, and your family as well." She told her. "Okay whats this offer you supposedly have for me." Steph asked annoyed. "Well since you asked so politely! I suggest you sell your half of the company, since you being threaten, I can guarantee the safety of your wrestlers. " she told her.

Stephanie just laughed, "Are you serious? Look I wouldn't sell the company to you, if you were the last person on earth. So why don't you take that offer and stick it up your ass. Now get out of my way please, we have somewhere to be." Steph told her walking towards the door. The woman just smiled, "Fine! You'll be sorry, this isn't over princess. No matter what you think, this is far from over." She whispered to herself as she pulled her cell out and made a phone call.

The phone rung for several minutes until the man picked it up, "Hello!" he answered. "Hey it's me she didn't go for the deal, so we're going to plan B." she told him. The man nodded, "Alright I'll attack tonight but this time, it'll be a diva!" He told her smiling admiring the picture in his hand. "Perfect I'll wait at the warehouse when you make the attack make it personal. Stephanie will learn next time to make the deal." She told him. He nodded as he hung up and grabbed his keys heading for the door.

Later that day at the arena, Natyla and Tamina were going over there match, when Nikki ran in out of breath. Nattie saw the look on her face and asked what was wrong. "Hey Nikki what's the matter?" She asked. "It's AJ! She's missing!" She told her. Everyone stared at her in shock, "What do you mean missing?" Tamina asked her. "What I mean is her, me, and Brie had a photo shoot this morning but she never showed up, and when we called her, we got this!" Nikkie told her playing the recorded call from earlier that day.

The phone played back the phone call, "Hello if you're trying to reach the divas champion, then you're to later. But maybe we can make a deal, but until then you'll never see her again!" The voice stopped playing. "I do not believe this, what are we gonna do?" Nattie asked them worried for their young coworker. "I don't know but we should tell Stephanie, she'll know what do." Nikki told her. They all nodded, as they went to find Stephanie who was backstage in the office. Nikki knocked first, "Come in!" Steph answered. All the divas walked inside, Nattie spoke first, "Stephanie we have to tell you something, and you're not goimg to like it." Stephanie looked at her and the other divas, "What is it?" She asked concerned. "It's..." Nattie was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Steph asked. "It's Pat!" he answered. "Oh! Come in Pat, what is it?" Steph asked him.

"This came for you!" He said handing her a rectangular white box. "Who gave this to you?" Steph asked him. "It was at headquarters, on my desk but it was labeled for you." He told her. Steph nodded as she sat ths box down beside her, "Thanks Pat!" She told him. "No problem, I'll go make sure everything is ready for Smackdown tonight." He told her leaving the room. When Pat left everyone stared at the box, "What do you think is inside?" Cameron asked them. "I don't know! It could be anything!" Alicia told her. Stephanie stared at the box as well, but tried to focus on what Nattie was trying to tell her.

"Look forget the box!, Nattie what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Stephanie asked her. "It's hard to explaim maybe Nikki should just play the recording off of A J's phone." Nattie told her handing Steph the phone. Stephanie listened but couldn't believe what she was hearing. She closed the phone and gave it back to Nikki, then she looked over at the box again amd picked it up. She laid it down on the table in front of them and opened it. No one could speak, because they were all in shock, there lying inside of the box was AJ's Divas Title and there was a message written on the side, "Together we stand, but alone we will fall one by one. Sacrificing ourselves to save the ones we care about. Tonight will be an example if the princess can sacrfice her ego for her champion, we'll find out tonight. Good Luck!"

That night was Smackdown and it was going to be unpredictable. Stephanie was in the ring discussing why the divas match between Brie Bella and AJ Lee was not going to happen. As the fans booed amd she tried to explain, the mysterious hoddie figure appeared across the titantron again and this time he had someome with him.

"Good Evening WWE Universe! Now I know what you're all thinking, what is this guy up to now? Well I'll tell you, I have a special gift for the billion dollar princess." He told them turning a chair around beside him. No one could see the face, but they knew whoever had tied to that chair was scared. "Now you're probably wondering who I have sitting here, well let me show you!" He yelled revealing her face.

Stephanie along with the wwe universe looked on in shock, it was AJ Lee. After several minutes, Stephanie got the ability to speak, "Listen here you jackass, let her go now!" Steph yelled into the microphone. The man just laughed, "You think its that easy? I don't think so! But I tell you whati will do, let's make a deal! You cancel Wrestlemania and I will let ms. AJ go in fact I'll tell you where she is at right now." He told her.

"I can't cancel..." Steph paused for a minute. "Fine! I'll do you one better, since you like making deals with people. How about this, you put together your best group of guys aganist my group of guys, and we'll battle for ultimate supremacy of who is the best!" Steph told him. The man thought about it, "Fine you have a deal, by the way your little champion has been in this building the whole time, now you just have to figure out where." The man told her as the video disappeared.

Stephanie ran backstage, "AJ! AJ!" she yelled running down the hall. "Stephanie I'm in here!" AJ yelled from inside the boiler room. Stephanie ran inside and saw AJ tied to a chair, she had bruises all over her and she red in face from crying. Steph ran to her side, "Oh my god! AJ are you okay?" She asked her. AJ nodded her head slowly, " Yeah I'm fine just get me out of here." she told her. Steph nodded as she untied AJ and they left the boiler room.

After getting checked out in the trainers room, AJ thought about what the man told her, this battle for supremacy wasn't over, in fact it was just starting and more of their friends were gonna get hurt. They had to form a group and fast before it was to late.

Randy, John, Daniel, Dwayne, Hunter, Big Show, and Austin tried to figure out what to do next as their lives and everyone around them was about to be shaken up.

What will happen next?


End file.
